Hate
by Saiyu DayaHolic
Summary: How About This Story Guys Kya Taarika Abhijeet Se Nafrat Karne Ki Chodke Use Pyaar karne lag jaayegi kya wo abhijeet ko dijye huye hav bhar paayegi
1. Chapter 1

After Don Final Revenge case -

Daya and Abhijeet comes home and Abhijeet

was too tired and he was just lying on the

couch.

After getting fresh Daya came to the hall and

See's that Abhijeet had fallen asleep.

Daya waked Abhijeet.

Abhijeet (angry tone). kya hai Zara Sone Bhi

Nahi Doge Kya ab muje

Daya (In soft tone). Are Sona Hai To Andar

Room Main Jaake So Jaao Na -Soft Tone

Abhijeet (Hashly) . Kyu Main Yaha So Jaauga

To Tumhe Problem Hai Kya Mere Yaha Sone

Se

Daya . Muje Kyu Problem Hogi Tumare Yaha

Sone Se Sone hai to bindaas so jao par meri

ek baad dhyad main rakho ki Fir muje kaha ki

meri back main pain ho raha tho Main Kuch

Nahi Karuga

Abhijeet gets u angrily and walkes to the room

and bangs the door.

Daya Himself . Pata Nahi Is Abhi Ko Kya

HoGaya Hai Jab Se Aaya Hai Chidh Raha Hai

(Confused) So Ke Uthne Deta Hu Fir Fursat Se

Puch luga kya Baat Hai

Daya wents to kitchen to make the dinner

After few hour

8:30pm

Dining table

Abhijeet came and sat in front of Daya. Daya

came and serve food.

Abhijeet started having and was seeing Daya.

Abhijeet (Soft Tone). Daya

Daya . Hmm,

Daya sat on his seat and he was making his

own plate.

Abhijeet . Baat Nahi Karoge,Apne Boss Se

Gusaa Ho

Daya . Main Kyu Gusaa Huga Tumse Bhala

Abhijeet . Sorry Yar Muje Us Taarika Ka Gussa

Tumpe Nikaal Na Nahi Chiye Na

Daya . Taarika ? Kaun Hai Ye

Abhijeet . Vahi Jo Yesterday Ko Join Hui Hai

Dr Salunkhe ki nayi Saathi

Daya . wo fitness Queen jisne Lab Ko

Gym Bana Diya Tha

wohe

Daya . Vaise Usne Tumare Saath Aisa Kya

Kardiya Jo tum Itna Bhak Gaye Ki Uska gusaa

Muje Pe Nikalne lag gaye

Abhijeet . Yaar Acp Sir Ne Muje Freedy Ke

Saath lab bheja tha Dr Salukhe Call Kiya Tha

Unhe kuch pata chala he par ye ladki

Abhijeet's face turns red he was too angry.

Daya .Par Yaar Usne Kiya Kya Jo Tum Itne

Aag Babula Ho Rahe Ho

Abhijeet . To Suno

Flashback

Afternoon at lab

Dr. Salukhe was busy in reading the report

and Tarika was doing something in computer

and Abhijeet and Freddy came

Abhijeet .kya pata chala hai Dr Sahab

Dr Salunkhe .Acha Hua Tum Aagaye Main

Tumara Hai Intzaar kar raha

Wo Baat Ye Ki

Tarika interrupted in between

Tarika . Sir Apko Nahi Lagta Ki Itni Badi

Important Baat Apko Kisi Horisyar aur Teez

Yaadash Wale Admi Ko Batani Chiye

Dr Salunkhe .taarika chup raho

Abhijeet to taarika . ap kehnaa kya chathi hai

Tarika . Main Ye Kehna Chati Hu Ki Jo Admi

Apni Maa Tak Ko Yaad Nahi Rakh Sakta Wo

ye Maamuli Si baat kaise yaad rakhegega

Dr Salunkhe .Tarika Chup Raho Plz

Abhijeet remembers his past and tiers comes

out. He controls himself.

Abhijeet .Dr Sahab Jo Baat Hai Aap Acp sir ko

phone karke bata dijye hai chalo

freedy

Dr salunkhe Abhijeet ko rukhe ki koshish karte

he par abhijeet chala jata he

Flashback over


	2. Chapter 2

_Daya . Kal Ki Aai Hui Us Ladki Ki Itni Himmat_

 _Ki Wo tumhe Asa Bole_

 _Abhijeet (Sad tone): unse Jhoot bhi kya kaha_

 _Hai Sach He To Kaha Muje Jaise Insaan Ko_

 _To CID Main Rehna Bhi Koi Haq Nahi Par_

 _Tumari Aur Acp Sir Ki WajaSe Main CID_

 _bhi hu Varna To Dcp Chitiole To_

 _Mujhe Kabke Bahar Nikal Chuke hote_

 **Daya goes to Abhijeet and keeps his hand on**

 **his shoulder**

 _Daya . Abhijeet Plz Bhul Jaao Us Baat Ko Kyu_

 _Itna Dil Ko Laga Rahe Ho_

 _Abhijeet .par Daya_

 _Daya . Main Janta Hu Abhi ki Taarika ki baat_

 _tumhe Bhut Hurt Kar Gayi Hai_

 _Par woh ye nahi janthi ki Tumne kya saha hai_

 _Aur rahi baat tumari yaadash jaane ki to Jo_

 _hua use Rukhna Na Tumare Haatmain Tha Na_

 _Kisi or ke Haat main or rhi baat maa jee ki to_

 _Humesha tumare saath hai aur tumhe dekh_

 _rahi hai aur agar tumhe wo yu dukhi dekhegi_

 _to Unhe Bhi Bura Lagega_

 _Abhijeet . hmm_

 _Daya .to fir ab ye aasu pocho or ache bache_

 _ki Tara Smile karo varna main bhi ro duga_

 **Abhijeet smiles**

 _Daya . this like A My Boss :)_

 _Abhijeet . Thanks Daya_

 _Daya .ale woh kyu_

 _Abhijeet . Bas Aise He_

 _Daya . Thanks Kehne Ke Badle Darwaja Thodo_

 _Kehte To Sune Main acha lagata_

 **Both Saw each other and laughed and had**

 **their dinner**

 **Next Day**

 **At Lab**

 **Dr Salunkhe were checking something in**

 **Computer**

 **Tarika . Salunkhe Sir**

 **Dr Salunke acted as if he was not able to hear**

 **her**

 **Tarika went near to him**

 _Tarika . sir_

 _Dr Salunkhe. kya hai ha jaake apna kaam karo_

 _or muje bhi apna kaam karne do_

 _Tarika . Jab Se Main Abhijeet Se Us Tara Se_

 _Baat Ki Hai Aapne Muje Se Zara bhi baat nahi_

 _ki_

 _Dr salunkhe . ha kyu ki mere maana karne ke_

 _bavjud tum chup nahi rahi Jo maan main aya_

 _Bol Thi Gayi Ek Baar Bhi Ye Nahi Socha Ki_

 _Abhijeet Tumara senior hai Apne Senior Se kis_

 _Tara Se Baat ki jaati Hai_

 _Apne Respect ki jaatI hai naki Uski Yaadash_

 _Leke Uski Insut ki jaati Hai_

 _Agar tumhe Abhijeet Se Itni problem hai to_

 _chup rehna tha Par Tumne To Uske Usi Gav pe_

 _namak jidka Hai Jiske Liye aaj Bhi Khudko_

 _Doshi Mantha hai Muje Tumse Ye Umidh NahI_

 _ThI Tarika ki tum asa karogi_

 **Dr Salunkhe leaves**

 _Tarika (herself) Sayad Main Anjaane Main_

 _Bhut Badi Galati Kardi Muje Abhijeet Sir is_

 _Tara se baat nahi karni chiye thi muje jaake_

 _unse maafi Maagni hogi par kya wo muje_

 _maaf karege Jaake Try karne main kya harj_

 _Hai_

 **At**

 **Bureau**

 **All were busy in their work and Abhijeet and**

 **Daya were discussing about a case and Tarika**

 **came.**

 _Tarika . Abhijeet Sir_

 _Abhijeet To Daya . Daya Inhe Kehdo muje inse_

 _koi baat nahi karni_

 _Tarika . Sir Main Janti hu Ki Kal Ki Meri Baat_

 _Se Aapko Hurt Hua Hai Main Aapse Maafi_

 _Maagne aai hu Plz Muje Maaf Kardijye_

 _Abhijeet to Daya . Yaar Daya Kamalke Logh_

 _hai Is Duniya Main Pehle To Behejath karte_

 _hurt karte hai aur fir aake Kehte hai ki im_

 _sorry par hurt karne se pehle ye nahi sochte ki_

 _unki baat se samne wale pe kya bithegi_

 **Tarika leaves.**


	3. Chapter 3

**At**

 **Tarika was now more angry.**

 _Tarika . ye AdmI Khudko Kya Samjhta Hai_

 _Main Sab Pichla Bhulke Main Isse Maafi_

 _Maagne Gayi Par mujhe Attitude Dikha tha Ab_

 _Chahe Jo Bhi Jaaye main us akdu se Ab_

 _Kabhi Maafi Nahi Maagugi_

 **Tarika sat on the couch and then walks of and**

 **makes tea.**

 **She takes the mug and sat on the couch and**

 **started reading magazine. And door bell rang**.

 _Tarika (herself) raat ke nav baje kon aaya_

 _hoga_

 _kahi koi_

 **Again bell rang**

 **Tarika kept magazine aside and kept mug on**

 **the table and tooked the gun from the drawer.**

 **And opened the door. But no one was there.**

 **And when she came inside someone closed her**

 **eyes.**

 _Tarika .Kon he_

 _he pehechan lo_

 _Jayda hoshiyaar ki na to main_

 _goli chala dugi_

 _Person .acha_

 **He opened his eyes. And Tarika was surprise**

 **to know.**

 _Tarika .Punith tum yaha_

 _Punith .ha main yaha Kyu mujhe yaha dekhe_

 _tumhe khushi nahi hui taaru_

 _Taarika .tum nahi jante ki main tumhe yaha_

 _dekhke kitne khush hui hai_

 _Punith . oh acha isliye muje bahar kadhi rakhe_

 _baate kar rahi ho na_

 _Taarika . are sorry andar aao na_

 **Punith and Tarika came inside and closed the**

 **door.**

 _Taarika . betho na_

 _punith . ha tum bi betho na_

 _Taarika .tum betho main tumare liye chay_

 _laati hu_

 _Punith. OK_

 **Tarika went to the kitchen and brought a cup**

 **of tea. Punith was reading magazine. She**

 **gave him tea.**

 _Taarika .ye lo chay_

 _punith. thank you_

 **Punith took the mug and Tarika sat on the**

 **couch against Punith's**

 _batao uncle Aunty kaise hai_

 _Punith . Sab Thik hai_

 _Taarika .hm. or American se kab aaye_

 _Punith . bas do din pehle socha tumse milu to_

 _surprise dene yaha aagaya par tum to muje_

 _goli maarne wali thi_

 _Taarika .CID main hu yaar pata_

 _nahi kab kaha se koi Dushman aajye isliye_

 _Punith . Vaise Tumara yaha ka kaam kaisa_

 _chal raha hai_

 _Thik Chal Raha Hai bas ek_

 _problem hai_

 _kya Taarika_

 _Tarika . darsal punith main us din apne senior_

 _ko hurt kardiya or wo ab muje se gusaa hai_

 _main unse maafi bhi maagi but unhe ulta_

 _muje he taalna maara_

 _hai wo_

 _Taarika . sr ins abhijeet_

 _punith. oh_

 _Taarika .hmm but Ab Main unse maafI_

 _maagne kabhi nhi jaaugi ( )_

 **At**

 **Duo Home**

 **Daya and Abhijeet were having their dinner.**

 **Daya wanted to say something but thought**

 **that Abhijeet would get angry. So he was**

 **quite.**

 _Puchna hai puchlo varna nivala_

 _tumare gaale se niche nahi jaayega_

 _Daya (himself)_

 _ahh isse kaise pata chala ki mujhe isse kuch_

 _puchna hai_

 _Sab pata hai Samjhe_

 _Daya .Boss tumne us bichari ko maaf kardena_

 _chiye tha itne pyaar se wo tumse maafi_

 _maagne aai thi ha_

 _Abhijeet . koi bichari vichari nahi wo Devil hai_

 _devil Or Daya tum muje ye Sab keh raho par_

 _kal to tum kuch or he keh rahe the aakhri tum_

 _ho kiski Side main meri ya uski_

 _Daya .tumari yaar_

 _Abhijeet .meri na to fir aaj ke baad us ladki ka_

 _naam bhi mere saamne mat Lena Or agar_

 _tumne uska naam galati se bhi to Mera Tera_

 _Koi Rista nahi rehega_

 _Daya .nahi luga par plz tum Aisa mat kaho_

 _Abhijeet . Hmm_

 _Or rahi baat use maaf karne ki to is janam_

 _main kya agle 7 janam bhi nahi maaf nahi_

 _karuga use_

 _ **Keep Read Nd Reviews**_

 _ **Next Part Long Hoga jiske words maximum 3.000 hoge Or usmein much aisa hoga jisse Aapke Hosh Udd jaayege To Reviews kijye or bataye kon padhna chata he Wo part**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Day**

 **At**

 **Bureau**

 **Daya and Abhijeet came on Bike. Daya**

 **stopped the bike and told to Abhijeet**

 _Daya .Boss Tum Uthro Main Bike Niche Park_

 _karke aata hu fir dono chalte hai Saath main._

 _Abhijeet .thik hai_

 **Daya kicks and starts the bike. And went to**

 **park it.**

 **Abhijeet was roaming and he saw Tarika came**

 **to Bureau with a boy and his bike . And Daya**

 **came.**

 _Abhijeet chalte hai_

 **But Abhijeet was busy in watching Tarika.**

 **Daya called him.**

 _Abhijeet. are tum kab aaye_

 _Daya . jab tumara dhayad kahi or tha vaise_

 _Itni Gherai Se Kya Dekh Rahe The Vaha_

 _Abhijeet . Are yaar under dekho wo taarika kisi_

 _ladke ke saath uski bike se aai hai_

 _Daya .to Humhe Usse kya Jiske Saath Aana_

 _Ho Aaye Jiske saath jaana ho jaaye Or bhala_

 _tum itne kyu Hyper ho Rahe Ho Tarika ko us_

 _ladke saath ha wo to tumari dushman hai. na_

 _Abhijeet .dushmani Personal hai yar muje to_

 _is ladke main gadbad lag rahi hai Daya kahi_

 _ye ladka tarika ko kisi khtre main na daal_

 _Daya .Yaar Tum Na Khamkha Tenison le Rahe_

 _Tumhe To Adat he hogi hai Dusari ki Fikar_

 _karne ki chahe wo tumara dushman he kyu na_

 _ho_

 _Abhijeet. I Think You're main kyu itna tension_

 _le raha wo bhi us aurat ke liye jisne sabke_

 _samne meri insult ki_

 _Daya .wohe to_

 _Abhijeet. chalo chalte hai kahi ye Rarvan_

 _humra na dhaan karde_

 _Daya .boss Dheere Kahi Wo Rarvan na sunle_

 **Abhijeet saw Daya and he started laughing**

 **seeing him Daya also laughed. And they went**

 **inside.**

 **InSide the Bureau**

 **As soon as Daya and Abhijeet entered Freddy**

 **wished them Good morning.**

 _Morning Daya Sir Abhijeet Sir_

 _Both . Good Morning Freedy_

 **Both went to their respective desks and after**

 **some time Muskan came to Daya**

 _Muskaan . Daya Sir_

 _Daya .Ha muskaan kaho kya baat hai_

 _Muskaan . kya aaj Aap Free Hai_

 _Daya (himself) kyu yaar ye Picha_

 _nahi chodti_

 _Muskaan . Kya Hua Sir Is Soch Main Duub_

 _Gaye Aap_

 _Daya was about t say something and the_

 _landline phone on his desk ranged. He_

 _received the call._

 _Daya .Hello Kaun Bola Raha Hai_

 _Person . Sir Mera Naam Avik Hai Main Juhu_

 _Beach Se Bol Raha Hu yaha ek ladki ki laashi_

 _mil hai aap log jaldi se aajaye_

 _Daya . Kya Thik Hai Hum Aate Hai kisko bhi_

 _laash ko haath lagane mat dena_

 _Avik . ok sir_

 **Call Cut**

 **Daya went to Abhijeet's desk and informed**

 **him about the call and Daya and Abhijeet,**

 **With Vivek Freddy and Muskan went there.**

 **At**

 **Crime Spot**

 **People were surrounded around the body.**

 _Daya . Freddy Vivek Inhe logo ko Side main_

 _Rehne ke liye kaho jaake_

 _Both . yes sir_

 **Both went and made people away from the**

 **body. Daya, Abhijeet and Muskan were**

 **checking the body and it seemed that she**

 **would have been killed last night with the**

 **knife.**

 _Daya. kapdo se aisa lagta hai jaise kisi party_

 _se aai ho_

 _Abhijeet . hmm_

 _Daya .ho sakta hai ki dosto main koi kaha_

 _suni hogi ho or iske dost isse yaha leke aaye_

 _ho or yaha ise chaku maardiya ho or chale_

 _gaye ho_

 _Abhijeet . Aaj Kal Ke Youngsters Zara Bhi_

 _Nahi Sochte Ki Unka ek galat Kadam Uski Aur_

 _Unki Parents Ki Life Badal Sakti Hai Par Unhe_

 _Bas Life Main Thrill Or Adventure Chiye Chahe_

 _Baad Mainn Uske Anjaam Kuch Bhi Kyu Na_

 _Ho_

 **Vivek came there.**

 _Vivek . Sir ye toota hua mobile mila hai_

 _Abhijeet . Shayad is ladki ka he hogaya_

 _Jaate Jaate Khooni ne Isse Toothke Fek Diya_

 _Hoga ek kaam karo vivek ye mobile judta hai_

 _or on hota hai kya dekho_

 _vivek . yes sir_

 _Abhijeet to Daya . ho sakta ye mobile hai_

 _humhe khooni tak pocha de_

 **Daya and Abhijeet started interrogating the**

 **people around.**

 _Daya . aap main se kisne is ladkI ko dekha hai_

 **From all of them a person** . _Ho Sahab Kal_

 _main machi pakdne aaya tha to main dekha ki_

 _ye ladki Kisi se baat kar rahi thi_

 _tha wo tumne uska chera Tha_

 **That man** _. Nahi Sahab uskI meri or pith thi_

 _Aur main unse kaha dur tha samudar main_

 _naav ke andar_

 **Muskan called Abhijeet and Daya and they**

 **came there.**

 _Abhijeet .ha muskaan_

 _Muskaan . Sir Ye Phrs Mila Hai Us_

 _Card Mila Hai Iska Naam Dhara_

 _Kumar hai_

 _Laash ko Dr Salunkhe Paas_

 _bhejne ka Intjaam karo_

 _sir_

 _Abhijeet .freedy Dhara ke parents ko phone_

 _karke bureau bulao_

 _Freedy . Yes Sir_

 **At**

 **bureau**

 **Vivek was trying to repair the broken phone.**

 **He succeeded in loading the SD card and he**

 **loaded the data on pc. And Daya and Abhijeet**

 **came there.**

 _pata chala vivek_

 _vivek . sir Mobile to judh nahi raha hai isliye_

 _main SD card laptop se connection kiya_

 _Abhijeet .Great,to kya pata chala vivek_

 _Dekhiye Kuch Photographs mile hai_

 _sorrry guys main Jo aapko 3.000words ka long part dene ka promise kiya tha Wo main pura nahj kar pay_


	5. Taarika In Dangerous pt 1

**Vivek was showing photographs one by one**

 **and Abhijeet saw something and he asked**

 **Viviek to stop**

 _Abhijeet .Vivek Zara us Window pe zoom_

 _karna_

 _Vivek . Yes Sir_

 **Vivek zoomed the photograph and he saw 2**

 **people in that window but the image was blur**

 _Abhijeet . Vivek Indono ke Chere dikhta he kya_

 _dekho kuch karke iska jaruri us ladki ke khoon_

 _se koi na koi Connection hai_

 _Vivek . OK sir Main Koshish karta Hu_

 **And Freddy came with two people**

 _Freedy . Sir Ye Dhara Ke Parents hai ye Mr_

 _Harshvardan hai Aur Inki Wife Hema Jee_

 _Abhijeet To Harshvardan . Hum Jante ki ye_

 _Samay Aapse ye Sabh Sawwal puchne ke liye_

 _Sahi nahi hai par kya kare khooni ko pakdne_

 _ke liye Swaal To Puchne To Padege So Plz_

 _Aap Humare Saath Croprate Kijye_

 _Hema . Officer Aap Jo Bhi Puchna Hai Jaldi_

 _Puchiye Muje Kitty Party Ke Liye Late Ho_

 _Raha Hai_

 **Hema was busy with her hair setting**

 _Abhijeet .kitty party_ \- **shocking Expssion**

 _Hema . Ismein itna shock hone jaisa kya hai_

 _kabhi kitty party ka naam suna nahi hai kya_

 _Abhijeet . kitty party ka naam to kahi baar_

 _suna hai par ye nahi suna he ki Ek maa jiski_

 _beti ko maare huye 1 din bhi nahi hua wo_

 _maa kitty party jaane ki baat karti hai_

 _Hema . to muje use kya maarti hai to maarne_

 _do muje use kya wo thodi hai meri sagi beti_

 _todhi thi Jo Uske liye Aasu Bhahugi_

 _Abhijeet . Beti Beti Chahe Wo Sagi ho ya_

 _Savteli Samji Ap mrs hema_

 **Hema stares Abhijeet angrily and walks out.**

 _Harshvardan . I'm sorry Officer Main apni biwi_

 _ki or se maafi maagta use aapse yu rudely_

 _Baat nahi karni chaye thi_

 _Abhijeet . koi baat nahi its OK_

 _Harshvardan. Apko Jo kuch Puchna hai mujhe_

 _se pochiye main aapke har ek sawaal ka_

 _jawab duga_

 _Abhijeet . Dhara us raat gayab kaha thi_

 _Harshvardan . Dhara ki dost Chitra Ka_

 _birthday usi ki party main kahi thi_

 _Daya. kaise gayI thi I mean use party ke liye_

 _koi lene aya tha ya wo apni car leke gayI thi_

 _Harshvardan . Uska Friend Rishi Usse lene aya_

 _tha party ke liye_

 _Abhijeet . to jab Dhara Ghar Nahi Aai To Apne_

 _Rishi Se Pucha nhi ki Dhara kaha hai_

 _Harshvardan . sab Dhara der raat. tak ghar_

 _nahi aai to main Dhara ke mobile pe call kiya_

 _par uska mobile Switch off aa raha tha isliye_

 _main. rishi ko phone lagaya par uska mobile_

 _bhi switch off aa raha tha isliye main. chitra_

 _ke ghar gaya to chitra ne bataya ki wo dono_

 _to kabke ghar Jane ke liye chale gaye_

 _Daya . to fir apne rishi ke ghar walo se Kyu_

 _nahi pucha_

 _Harshvardan . Sir rishi ka ghar kaha hai muje_

 _nahi pata par muje dhara ne bataya tha ki_

 _rishi Mumbai main akela he rehta hai or uske_

 _maa baap Amedabad Main rehte hai_

 _Daya. aapko rishi Mumbai main kaha rehta_

 _hai vaha ka address pata hai_

 _Harshvardan . nahi sir._

 _Abhijeet . thik hai hum wo pata laga lege aap_

 _bas humhe rishi ka number dijye_

 **Harshvardhan gives Rishi** **'** **s Number to**

 **Abhijeet**

 _Abhijeet .Filal aap jaa sakte hai agar jarurat_

 _padi to hum aapko fir se bulayege_

 _Harshvardan . ok sir_

 **Harshvardhan leaves And Abhijeet asks**

 **Muskan to trace the last location**

 _Muskaan. Sir Rishi ki mobile ki last Location_

 _VahI laga he yaha humhe Dhara Ki Laash Mil_

 _Thi_

 _is Rishi ne to beach pe le jaake_

 _dhara ka khoon to nahi na kardiya or pakde_

 _jaane ke daar se Chupa betha he_

 _kaam karte hai is Chitra Se jaake Puchtach_

 _Karte hai Shayad Use Kuch pata ho_

 _Daya . hmm_

 **Abhijeet received a call. It was of Dr Salunkhe**

 **he received the call.**

 _Abhijeet. ha kahiye dr Salunkhe kya baat hai_

 _Dr Salunkhe . Tum Abhi Lab Aa Sakte Ho_

 _Abhijeet . Kyu Hua Hai_

 _Dr Salunkhe . Pehle Tum Aur Daya Lab Aao_

 _Abhijeet . OK_

 **call cut**

 _Daya .kya hua kya Kaha Dr Salunkhe ne_

 _Abhijeet .bas itna kaha ki tum or Daya lab_

 _aajao baad main bata hu kya baat hai wo_

 _Daya . Fir Chalo Chalke Dekhte hai kya baat_

 _hai_

 _Abhijeet . Freedy Muskaan tum dono Chitra ke_

 _Ghar jaake Use Puchtach karo Dekho kuch_

 _milta he kya_

 _both . yes sir_

 **Daya and Abhijeet leaves**

 **at**

 **lab**

 **Dr Salunkhe and Tarika were checking the**

 **body. And Daya and Abhijeet came.**

 _Daya . kya hua doc sahab aapne itni jaldi_

 _main humhe yaha kyu bulaya ._

 _Doc . Khooni ka address batane ke liye_

 _Abhijeet .khooni ka address wo kaise mila_

 _Dr iski Ungliyo main se Chamdi_

 _Mili hai_

 _Abhijeet . Shayad Dhara ne apne aapko_

 _bachane ki koshish ki hogi tab usne rishi pe_

 _hamala kiya hoga tab rishi ki chamdi dhara ki_

 _ugliyo main aagayi hogi_

 _Dr Salunkhe . Galat Jawab Abhijeet Galat_

 _Jawab Dhara ki Khooni ek ladki hai koi ladka_

 _nahi_

 _Both .kya_

 _Dr Salunkhe .haa_

 **Tarika's phone ringed.**

 _Tarika . main abhi aai_

 **Tarika leaves the lab to have a talk.**

 **On call**

 _Taarika .ha kaho punith_

 _Punith . yaar taaru tum free ho kya_

 _Taarika . Ha kaho na kuch kaam tha kya_

 _Punitha. Kya tum muje Coffee Shop main aake_

 _mil sakti ho Darsal muje tumse baat karni hai_

 _plz na mat kehna_

 _Taarika . thik hai main aati hu_

 _Punith . thanks you so much taarika tum jaldi_

 _se aajao main tumara yahi wait kar raha hu_

 _Taarika .hmm_

 **call cut**

 **Tairka came inside. Abhijeet Daya and dr**

 **Salunkhe were discussing about the case**

 **Tarika came to Dr. Salukhe**

 _Tarika . sir_

 _Dr Salunkhe. hmm_

 _Tarika . main ghar pe kuch bhool gayi hu_

 _jaake leke aau_

 _Dr Salunkhe .thik hai jaao par jaldi ana_

 _Taarika .yes sir_

 **Tarika took her phone and bag and left.**

 **Abhijeet was watching her.**

 _Abhijeet . jarur daal main kuch na kuch to_

 _kaala hai pata lagana hoga_


	6. Taarika Dangerous pt 2

**Punith was waiting for Tarika and after some**

 **time she came and sat facing Punith on the**

 **couch**

 _Taarika . Kya Baat Hai Punith tumne muje_

 _jaldi main yaha kyu bulaya or tum itne_

 _paresaan kyu ho Sab Thik Haina_

 _Punith .Yar wo main tumse kuch kehna to_

 _chata hu par daar bhi lag raha ki kahi tum_

 _naraj na hojao_

 _Tarika . aisa konsi baat karne wale ho tum_

 _muje se ha kaho punith_

 _Punith. Taaru I Love U Main Tumse Shaadi_

 _Karna Karna Chata hu_

 _Taarika . What tum ye kya keh rahe ho_

 _Punith . Sach keh raha hu jab Se Hosh_

 _Shabhle Hai Bas Tumhe Apna Bane Ke Sapne_

 _Dekhe hai main_

 **Punith hold the hands of Tarika and she**

 **pulled her hands and leaved angrily.**

 **Punith also followed her.**

 **At Parking**

 **Tarika was opening the door and Punith hold**

 **her hands.**

 _yaha_

 _Punith . Taaru Plz Muje Chodke Mat Jaao_

 _Main Tumare Bina Jee Nahi Sakta Main_

 _Tumse Bhut Pyaar Karta hu Main Tumhe Rani_

 _Banke Rakhuga Sirf Tum Haa Kardo_

 _Tarika . mera haath Chodo_

 _Punith . nahi jab tak tum ha nahi kahogi_

 _main tumara haat Nahi Choduga_

 **Tarika pushed Punith and started running.**

 **Punith fell and he also started following her.**

 **Tarika got hurt with a stone and fell down.**

 **Punith hold her hands again**

 _tumhe Muje Se koi nahi bacha_

 _sakta_

 **He now hold her mouth tightly and Tarika**

 **became unconscious. He took her**

 **At**

 **bureau**

 **Abhijeet was sitting on his desk and was**

 **thinking something. Daya came there**

 _Daya. kya hua abhijeet kis Soch main dube_

 _huye ho_

 **Abhijeet was about to say something and**

 **Freddy came with Muskan.**

 _Freedy . sir_

 _Abhijeet. kaho kya pata chala_

 _Chitra ke ghar se_

 _Muskaan. Sir Ek Chokane Wali Baat Pata_

 _Chali Hai_

 _Daya . Wo kya ._

 _Muskaan . rishi ko vaha koi nahi janta humne_

 _chitra Se Jab Pucha To Usne Bataya Ki Rishi_

 _Or Dhara ki Dosti Kisi Social Website pe Hui Ti_

 _or ye rishi dhara se 3 saal bada hai Chitra ne_

 _dhara ko bhut samjhaya par dhara uski ek bhi_

 _baat mane ko tyaar nahi thi or party main_

 _Rishi or Dhara ka Jaghda hua tha or fir rishi_

 _dhara ko vaha se le gaya_

 _Abhijeet. Ye Jaghda kyu hua tha_

 _muskaan. nahi Sir us baaremain to chitra ko_

 _bhi nahi pata_

 _Abhijeet. Is Rishi ko Jald Se Jald pakadna_

 _hoga ise pehle ki koi or Maasom uska shikar_

na ban jaaye

 _Daya . or usse pakadne ka bas ek he rasta hai_

 _Wo Website_

 _Abhijeet . Muskaan Is Rishi ki poori Kundil_

 _Nikalo_

 _Muskaan . yes sir_

 **after few minutes**

 _Muskaan. sir ._

 _abhijeet. ha muskaan_

 **Daya and Abhijeet went there where Muskan**

 **was there**

 _Muskaan . sir ye dekhiye us Rishi ki profile._

 _Freedy . Sir Ye To Shakal Se Dhokhebaaz lagta_

 _hai_

 _abhijeet . Aise froth log Apni Asli Photo Kabhi_

 _nahi lagate_

 _Daya. Ye Jarur koi mohora_

 _hai Asli Khiladi to_

 _koi Aur He Hai_

 _Iski Friendslit Main to Saari Amir_

 _Amir ladkiya Hai_

 _Daya .jarur ye sab iske shikar hoge_

 _Abhijeet . To Fir Hum Bhi Isse ek shikar de_

 _dete ha_

 **Dr. Salukhe came and he was tensed.**

 _Abhijeet. Are Salunkhe Sahab Aap Yaha Is_

 _Waqat_

 _Daya . Kay hua Salunkhe Sahab Aap Itne_

 _Paresaan Kyu_

 _Dr Salunkhe . Boss wo Taarika Abhi Bhi lab nahi aai hai_

 _Abhijeet. to phone ka lijye na Ismein Itna_

 _Paresaan hone ki kya jarurat he_

 _Dr Salunkhe ..Main uska mobile Switch off aa_

 _raha tha isliye main uske ghar ke landline pe_

 _call kiya to uski kaam wali ne bataya ki Wo_

 _Aai He Nahi_

 _Abhijeet . kya_

 _Freedy . Sir kahi kisne Dr Taarika ko kidnap to_

 _nahi na kar liya_

 _Abhijeet. Us Kadus ko Kidnap karke kisko kya_

 _milega_

 _Dr Salunkhe . Abhijeet Freedy Ki baat kahi na_

 _kahi sach bhi to ho Sakti hai na Or rahi or_

 _tumare or uske Jagde ke ki to kuch pal use_

 _side main rakhe humhe tarika ka pata lagana_

 _hoga_

 _Abhijeet . Freedy jaao pata lagao ki uska_

 _mobile ki last Locate kya thi_

 _Freddy . Yes Sir_

 **Freddy went and got the information and**

 **came to Abhijeet, Daya and Dr Salunkhe.**

 _Freedy ..Sir Dr Taarika ke mobile ki last_

 _Location Bureau ke pass wala coffee shop_

 _dikha raha hai_

 _Dr Salunkhe . humhe vaha jaake dekhna hoga_

 _abhijeet_

 _Abhijeet . Daya tum muskaan jaake Dekho kya_

 _baat he main Ghar jaa raha hu muje Zara_

 _Tabiyat thik nahi lag rahi hai_

 **Saying this Abhijeet leaves.**

 **Dr Salunke and Daya saw each other.**

 _At coffee shop_

 _Daya . Ye Ladki Yaha Aai Thi_

 **Daya showed the photo of Tarika.**

 _Manger . Ha Sir Kuch Der Pehle Ye Ladki Yaha_

 _Aai To Thi_

 _Daya . Ye Yaha Akeli Aai Thi Ya Iske Saath_

 _Koi Or Bhi Tha_

 _To akeli Thi Or Vaha Us Table Pe_

 _Jo Betha Hua tha uske saath baat kar rahi thi_

 _Or Achank pata nahi kya hua ye ladki gusse se_

 _Chali gayi or iske piche piche wo ladka bhi_

 _Chala gaya_

 _Muskaan. kya baat ho rahi thi aapne kuch_

 _suna he_

 _Manger .no mam_

 _Daya . aapne pehle bhi us ladke ko dekha_

 _hekya_

 _Manger. no sir_

 _Daya . Aapko us ladke ka chera yaad hai_

 _Manger. Sir Yaha Harzaro log Aate Hai Kis_

 _Kis ka Chera Yaad Rakhege_

 _ **Daya saw here and there and he captured a**_

 _ **cctv camera.**_

 _Daya. Ye CCTV camera Chalu Hai_

 _manger . je sir_

 _Daya ..hum iski footage Dekhni hai jab_

 _Manger . OK sir_

 _ **next part very soon**_


	7. Taarika Dangerous pt 3

at

unknown place

Tarika became conscious and saw that she

was locked in a room. She tried to move on

but she was tied with rope. She started

shouting and Punith came.

punith .are taaru baby tum uth gayi

Taarika .kya chahte ho tum ha or kyu bandhke

rakha hai

Punith . Tumse pyaar karta hu tumhe apna

banana chata hu or tum hoki maan nahi rahi

to mujhe ye karna pada

Taarika .Tum Jo chahe karlo par tumse

shaadi nahi karungi

Punith . Shaadi. to main tumse he karunga

Chahe Jo hojaye ye tum bhi samjhlo

Saying this he went

at

taarika home

Abhijeet went to Tarika's home he saw it was

locked. He went to meet her neighbors. He

ringed the door Bell and after some time a

lady came and she started flirting with

Abhijeet.

girl . hi main kya

kar sakti hu

Abhijeet .Dekhiye Madam Main CID Se Hu Or

Main Yaha Apki Padosi Taarika ke baaremein

puchne aya hu

Lady . Tarika main aisa kaun si baat hai Jo

Mujh main nahi hai

Abhijeet .dekhiye aap jese Samjh rahi hai

vaisa kuch bhi nahi hai or main bas itna

puchne aya hu ki Kay aapne kisi ladke ko

dekha tha taarika ke gharke aaspaas

to nhi par us din taarika ke

ghar kuch maagne gayi tho vaha ek ladka tha

jarur

Abhijeet .Ladka

(himself) kahi wo ladka wo bike wala tho nahi

Abhijeet . Aapko uska Chera to yaad he hoga

na

Girl . Us handsome ladke ka chera bhala main

kese bhul sakti hu

Abhijeet .ek kaam kijye aap humare liye uska

sketch banvane main humari help kijye

Girl .OK

Abhijeet called the sketch artist there and he

came and made the sketch as she told him

after few minutes

Sketch artist . sir sketch ready hai

Abhijeet . great

Abhijeet came there and sketch artist showed

him the sketch. And Abhijeet saw the sketch.

Abhijeet .to ye he wo

Abhijeet to Sketch Artist . tum jaa sakte ho

Sketch Artist leaves

Abhijeet asked the girl showing the sketch

Abhijeet . apko ko

bich main wo ladki bolthi he

Girl .. plz aap muje aap mat kehiye

muje nimisha bulaye

Abhijeet .to nimisha jee apko pura yakin he

yahi he wo ladka tha kya Jo Taarika ke ghar

pe tha us din

nimisha . ha yahi tha wo.

Abhijeet . thik to ab main chalta hu

agar jarurat padi to fir aauga

nimisha . aate rahiyega main apka wait karugi

Abhijeet .hmm

Abhijeet leaves

at

bureau

Daya was trying to call Abhijeet but his phone

was switched off

muskaan .kya hua sir aap tension mein hai

koi problem hai kya

Daya . nahi kuch nahi tum jaake apna kaam

karo main abhijeet ke ghar jaa raha hu

Daya was about to leave and Abhijeet came

there

muskaan . lijiye khud abhijeet sir he aagaye

Daya . tum yaha main tumhe phone kar raha

tha tumara mobile off kyu hai

Abhijeet ..are wo battery low hogayi hogi tum

batao tum call kyu kar rahe the

Daya .tumari tabiyet kaisi he yahi pochne call

kiya tha or tum yaha kya kar rahe tumhe to

ghar pe rehke aaram karna chahe tha kuch

kam tha to muje bhula liya hota

Abhijeet .nahi nahi ab thik hu main

vaise coffee shop jaake kya pata chala

Daya told everything

Abhijeet. oh to ye baat hai kahi is ladke ne to

taarika ko kidnap to nahi na karliya

Daya . ho sakta hai par ustak Pochenge kaise

us footage main to iska chera bhi nhi dikh

raha tha

Abhijeet .freedy ye Sketch lo Humare Criminal

Record Se Check karke dekho kuch pata chalta

he kya

Freedy . yes sir

Freddy leaves taking sketch

Daya . Ye Sketch kiska hai

Abhijeet . are wohe to pata karwane Bheja he

na yaar

Daya . tum gaye kaha the

Abhijeet .wo main

Freddy called them both went there

freedy ..Sir Pata chal gaya kon hai ye

Abhijeet ..kon hai

Freedy .ye dekhiye

What Happened Next...

Read Reviews


End file.
